The Let's steal an Eliot job
by Delbi
Summary: Haven't written anything for a long while but came up with this short fic after finally catching up with Leverage. No beta so all errors are my own (hopefully there are none) A job gone wrong...poor Eliot


I don't own the characters or television show but the characters are so fab I had to have a go at writing a fiction.

Eliot ran like he never had before, he reached the room that Nate and Sophie were trapped in and jumped straight into the fray.

Assessing and planning his attacks with lightning speed and quick reflex he quickly despatched the thugs who had been hell bent on destroying his friends giving no thought to the injuries he was accumulating as he fought.

Then he was running again, this time with Nate and Sophie making their escape from a job gone badly wrong. Last to climb into Hardison's precious van, making sure that the other members of their small team had made it back uninjured before he did.

He heard Nate shouting "Go!" to Hardison and felt the van lurch as the hacker hit the accelerator.

Nate was speaking again although he wasn't entirely sure what his friend was saying or who he was saying it to. What he did know was that his head was resting on something soft, Nate was nearby, were they safe he thought as everything went black.

Eliot woke blinking glassy eyed around the unfamiliar room becoming quickly aware of the fact that someone was sharing his bed…No, not his bed, this wasn't home.

"Hi Sparky" She was sitting at the foot of his bed, her legs draped across him.

"Dammit Parker, get offa me" he growled "Watcha doin' here anyhow" he asked as he watched her slip nimbly off the bed.

"I've come to steal you." She stated matter of factly. "The hospital and police are fighting over who gets to keep you but Nate says you belong with us, so I've come to steal you." She finished with a smile.

It was around then that Eliot realised he was cuffed to the bed.

"Well start by getting these damn cuffs offa me" he punctuated the statement by tugging on the cuffs. "Why am I in a hospital?" he questioned.

"You got shot, there was blood everywhere" Parker stated gleefully. "You should a seen the van, Hardison was crying."

That brought a smile to Eliot's face.

"Okay, you're free" Parker told him as she threw some clothes at him. "Put those on"

Eliot climbed out of the bed; his right arm was strapped to his chest in a sling to protect his injured shoulder. Aches made themselves known and he had to stand still for a minute to ride out a wave of nausea and dizziness that swept over him.

"You have a concussion."

"No, really!" he muttered

"And broken ribs and you got shot" Parker continued poking him in the shoulder.

"You said that already" he told her whilst trying to avoid getting too close to Parker in case she started with the poking again. "What the hell is this" he asked holding up a harness.

"Your escape route" Parker stated simply "Come on, let me help you get hooked up."

And he did… let her help that is, not sure he was up to strapping himself into the device or throwing himself out a window, getting dressed had been hard enough.

"Uh, we're not too high up are we?" he asked as another wave of nausea hit him.

"Nope, come on Eliot, this is gonna be fun." Parker squealed a huge grin on her face.

"Parker how am I gonna control my fall with only one usable arm and broken ribs?" he huffed as he used a chair to climb up and join the thief on the window sill.

"You're not; I've rigged the rope and pulley to take us both together."

He heard an audible click and looked down, Parker had clipped them together.

"Oh hell no!" was all Eliot managed before Parker had them out the window and hurtling towards the ground.

The nausea Eliot was fighting doubled and when they reached the bottom, Eliot's legs gave out and he collapsed to the ground.

"Enjoy that Eliot?" Nate chuckled as he helped Parker unclip herself and stand. They both grabbed Eliot and helped him into Hardison's newly cleaned and pristine van.

As soon as they were all inside, Sophie closed the door and Hardison sped off out of town towards the relative safety of Portland.

"Uh Eliot, you don't look so well" Nate stated, moving away from the white faced hitter.

The nausea that threatened on the way down from the 10th floor finally won the battle it was waging with Eliot and he threw up all over the floor.

Hardison's eyes were wild as he heard his friend barfing all over his newly detailed van.

"Dammit Eliot"


End file.
